


Entre flores e magia

by Seokmin1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kaisoo, Do Kyungsoo Médico, Doctor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Kim Jongin com sotaque do interior, M/M, Meu Amigo Totoro, Other, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Studio Ghibli, Studio Ghibli References, Tonari no Totoro, my neighbor totoro, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokmin1288/pseuds/Seokmin1288
Summary: Cansado de sua vida monótona na cidade grande, Do Kyungsoo, um médico extremamente habilidoso, decide voltar para o interior, onde conhece Kim Jongin, um rapaz surpreendentemente alegre e radiante, o oposto de sua personalidade fechada e realista.Todavia, o que o Do não esperava é que a cidade para qual se mudou, era repleta de magia e apenas uma pessoa poderia mostrar isso a ele.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ghibli & EXO - 2020





	Entre flores e magia

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #16 
> 
> Olá, espero que vocês gostem dessa história. Ela não é tão longa, mas foi feita de coração!  
> Obrigada a Mia que betou a fanfic, ela foi arraso na betagem. O mundo todo para ela!  
> E a linda pessoa que doou esse neném e me deu a oportunidade de escrever essa belezinha. 
> 
> Sei que não ficou belo e perfeito como os lindos filmes do mestre Hayao, mas tirando um sorriso de vocês já ficarei feliz!
> 
> Obrigada e boa leitura.

  
  


**Capítulo Único - Entre flores e magia**

  
  


**Japão, Saitama, Tokorozawa, 1995**

O vento forte dançava por entre as folhas amareladas daquele outono, seus cabelos bagunçados por causa da brisa movimentavam-se de um lado para o outro, risadas gostosas podiam ser escutadas do topo do santuário antigo da cidade que se encontrava vazio por conta do horário tardio. As altas árvores apenas apreciavam a cena da jovem criança de cabelo curto, olhos arredondados de jabuticaba e uma boca em forma de coração, que sorria no colo confortável do avô. 

— Sabe Kyungsoo, aqui na nossa cidade existe uma lenda de que um ser enorme e peludo protege todas as florestas daqui, ele é conhecido por seus grandes dentes que formam um largo sorriso — comentou o mais velho, olhando para o horizonte. 

— Vovô — respondeu o menor se soltando do abraço e sorrindo para o parente —, eu já me encontrei com ele, nós brincamos todos os dias juntos. O nome dele é Totoro! 

— Então você é um garoto de sorte Do, porque esses espíritos só aparecem quando eles sentem vontade. Eu gostaria de me encontrar com ele também, será que ele aceita? 

— Hm, eu teria que perguntar para ele — disse o pequeno, correndo em direção à gigantesca árvore canforeira que tocava o céu azul. 

— Eu ficaria honrado em encontrá-lo. Agora vamos agradecer aos espíritos da floresta e pedir que cuidem bem de todos nós. 

O vento soprou forte naquele momento, levantando as folhas secas do chão como se o enorme ser estivesse ali, olhando pelos dois. 

**Japão, Saitama, Tokorozawa, 2020**

A roda do trem fazia um barulho alto enquanto batia nos trilhos, ecoando por todos os lugares. As alças de metal penduradas na barra batiam entre elas, formando uma melodia. O sol estava forte naquele dia, entrando pelas janelas transparentes do vagão quente e aconchegante. No canto do lugar quase vazio havia um homem, vestido com uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans, sentado com os olhos fechados. Ele respirava devagar, perdido no mundo dos sonhos. 

Do Kyungsoo, um renomado clínico geral que voltava para a casa buscando a tranquilidade que a vida na cidade grande nunca podia lhe dar, se encolhia no assento, ao mesmo tempo em que balbuciava algo. O jovem não sabia quantos anos fazia desde que ele pisara nas terras montanhosas do centro oeste. Depois da morte de seu avô, tudo tinha se tornado muito doloroso para ele naquela cidade; desde os cantos dos pássaros até os cheiros das flores lembravam-no de sua infância. A melhor parte de toda sua vida mundana. Entretanto, os últimos dias no seu trabalho e na sua vida tinham sido tão estressantes e complicados que apenas pensar no carinho da grama em seus pés fez com que desistisse de tudo, levando-o àquele momento. 

_‘’Próxima parada: Tokorozawa''_

A voz robótica da mulher que saia através dos alto falantes repercutiu pelo lugar, acordando o pequeno, que levantou, limpando a saliva, pegando sua mala quadrada e preta e indo em direção à porta estreita e pesada. 

Os olhos redondos de Do passaram pelo lugar moderno e diferente do que ele conhecia — seus prédios altos de vidro e avenidas cheias de carros. A cidade dentro da província de Saitama estava modernizada demais para seu gosto que, fazendo um bico, cruzou os braços, pensando se ele realmente estava no lugar certo. Quando uma voz rouca chamou pelo seu nome:

— Senhor Kyungsoo! Aqui.

O menor olhou ao redor, procurando pelo dono da voz não tão longe dali. Ao lado de uma caminhonete azul, velha e enferrujada, um senhor acenava em meio ao riso, com seus 67 anos miúdo e magro, com os olhos castanhos esbugalhados, um cabelo ralo preto com seus fios brancos aparentes e uma boca fina que quase desaparecia em meio do sorriso grande e feliz. Ainda preocupado com toda aquela situação, Do começou a andar devagar em direção ao senhor sorridente e baixinho. 

— Bom dia, Kyungsoo — disse, tirando a boina azul e cumprimentando-o. — Eu sou Yamato Miyazato, responsável por cuidar da casa de seu avô. Aqui... me deixe te ajudar. 

O mais novo cumprimentou-o com um sorriso largo e respondeu, entregando a mala pesada para o outro:

— Eu não sabia que ainda existia um caseiro cuidando daquela casa. 

— Sim, eu cuido de lá desde o dia em que seu avô se tornou um _kami_. — Yamato fez uma expressão triste e balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse afastar todos aqueles pensamentos negativos. 

— Quando sua mãe nos ligou dizendo que você viria para cá, eu fiquei muito contente — revelou, entrelaçando os dedos. — Eu sabia que um dia você voltaria para cá. 

Do deu uma risadinha e agradeceu o senhor que, sorrindo, dava sinal para entrarem dentro do carro. O menor balançou a cabeça e acomodou-se no banco aveludado do automóvel, o qual soltou um barulho alto ao ser ligado. 

— Desculpe, mas essa coisa velha faz isso às vezes — comentou, rindo. 

— Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso — afirmou colocando o cinto. 

O bairro conhecido pelo menor era mais afastado do centro da cidade, o único lugar que não havia se modernizado com o tempo, por isso levaria algumas horas para chegar no destino principal, tempo suficiente para que o outro apreciasse a vista. 

O caminho esverdeado por conta das árvores imensas e enraizadas no chão de terra enfeitava todo o terreno junto dos profundos lagos azuis e brilhantes, o qual matava a sede dos pequenos animais que corriam pelo lugar. Era incrível como toda aquela beleza podia ser o oposto da cidade que ficava a quilômetros dali, arrancando um suspiro alto do médico que se deliciava com a bela paisagem no caminho para a sua nova clínica — ou, melhor dizendo, seu novo lar. 

Depois de um tempo dirigindo uma casa de madeira branca com um formato engraçado, alcançou a vista dos dois. Seu teto de tijolos vermelhos destacava-se no meio de tanto verde das montanhas. 

— Continua do jeito que eu me lembro — falou Kyungsoo, aproximando-se do painel do carro para enxergar melhor. 

— Não mudamos nada desde aquela época — contou Yamato sorrindo. — Talvez seja até ruim para você se acostumar com algo tão simples. 

— Não se preocupe senhor Yamato, eu vou ficar muito bem aqui. Tenho certeza disso. 

— Bom, se precisar de qualquer coisa, eu moro na rua de baixo, perto do santuário. Você pode me encontrar lá e, caso eu não esteja em casa, você pode pedir para o meu neto. 

— Eu não sabia que o senhor tinha um neto — relatou Do, arrumando-se no lugar. 

— Sim, eu e minha esposa cuidamos dele desde que era um bebê. — O senhor se remexeu no banco fofinho e ficou em silêncio por um tempo antes de continuar: — Minha filha e o marido faleceram em um acidente de carro, mas com a proteção do Deus Inari e do guardião da montanha, nosso neto conseguiu sobreviver. Ele é uma pessoa muito única, espero que vocês se deem bem.

Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça e sorriu para o horizonte, onde guardava em seu coração as melhores lembranças de sua vida. Ele estava animado para o que viria a seguir, seu coração batendo rápido demonstrava sua vontade de começar logo seu trabalho como médico na área e poder, com isso, retornar às suas origens. Isso com toda certeza lhe faria bem e viver sem estresse era a única coisa que ele podia pedir. Bom, pelo menos era o que ele achava. 

— Aqui estamos — disse o senhor, parando o carro em frente à escadaria grande e antiga. — Você pode descer, meu neto e esposa estão lá dentro arejando a casa. Pode deixar que eu levo sua mala. 

O menor agradeceu e abriu a porta. Ela fez um rangido alto, mostrando a todos que tivessem interesse que alguém estava ali. 

Do se pôs de pé em frente à escada de concreto íngreme e cinza e sorriu, subindo devagar. Não demorou muito para que se encontrasse parado em frente à porta de correr branca da antiga casa. O menor fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como era bom finalmente respirar todo aquele ar limpo e aconchegante novamente. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos felizes quando um grito agudo ecoou pela casa: 

— Jongin, seu moleque danado, já não falei pro cê pinxá essa água suja lá fora?

A voz autoritária preencheu os ouvidos do menor, misturando-se com uma risada alta e desengonçada que se aproximava rápido demais da porta, a qual sem muito aviso se abriu, mas, antes que Kyungsoo pudesse ao menos entender o que estava acontecendo ali, um balde de água fria foi jogado em seu rosto, molhando-o todo. 

O menor deu um suspiro alto e limpou os olhos molhados com a mão. Sua boca rosada, agora com gosto de terra, contraía-se de raiva. 

— Oh, me desculpe senhor — disse alguém se aproximando dele e limpando seu rosto com a manga da blusa. — Eu não sabia que cê tava aí. 

_‘’Quem é esse menino?’’,_ pensou Do. 

— Tudo bem — respondeu, tentando manter a calma. — Eu estava com calor de qualquer forma. 

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e levantou os olhos, dando de encontro com um olhar amendoado, uma pele bronzeada, lábios carnudos avermelhados, um cabelo castanho claro queimado do sol e um sorriso contagiante e reconfortante. 

Sua blusa de lã era colorida como o arco íris e brilhava com o toque carinhoso do sol. O corpo, bem maior do que o dele, tinha uma cintura delicada e, ao mesmo tempo, uma corpulência definida e robusta. O menor podia estar irritado no momento, porém não podia negar a beleza única do jovem sorridente à sua frente. 

— Vovozinha acho que ele quebrou — afirmou, se aproximando ainda mais do outro. 

— Mas é claro, cê moio ele por demais da conta, Kim. Oia, o pobrezinho está se tremendo todo que nem uma vara verde.

A cabeça de Kyungsoo se apagou, o que estava acontecendo ali e quem eram aquelas pessoas falando daquele jeito? Ele realmente estava na casa certa? 

— Olha, me perdoa, senhor Do, mas é que meu neto não sabe fazer as coisas direito — assegurou Yamato, aproximando-se e entregando-lhe uma toalha limpa. 

— Como? Por quê? — balbuciou o menor. 

— Eu disse que o homem estava quebrado, vozinha — comentou o jovem encostado na porta. 

— Desculpe, Kyungsoo, me deixe apresentá-los. Essa é a minha esposa, Miya, e esse é meu neto, Kim Jongin. 

— Me desculpe, nunca tinha visto alguém com o sotaque do sul, é do sul, certo? — questionou Do, colocando os óculos de volta.

— Sim, você deve estar confuso, me perdoe. Miya vem de uma cidade do interior do sul do Japão, por conta disso sempre falou com o sotaque de lá e Kim foi deixado aos nossos cuidados muito pequeno, por isso acabou se afeiçoando à forma que minha esposa fala. Pode parecer diferente agora, mas você vai se acostumar. 

— Oia, cê perdoa Jongin, ele não fez aquilo por querer — pediu Miya se aproximando. 

Seu rosto manchado por conta do trabalho diário no sol tinha um expressão gentil, os olhos arredondados e castanhos combinavam com seu cabelo preso em um coque, e sua estatura baixa se contrastava com a altura do neto que sorria para ele. 

— Fale algo, Jongin — sussurrou o avô. 

— Perdoa eu, seu moço. 

— Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar — pronunciou o outro, balançando a cabeça. 

Do mal havia chegado, mas já tinha percebido que não saberia lidar muito bem com aquele rapaz. Assim como dito por seu avô alguns minutos atrás, Kim Jongin realmente possuía uma personalidade única. Brotando, mesmo que fosse pequeno, um sentimento de curiosidade em seu peito. 

(...) 

Anoiteceu na pequena cidade de Tokorozawa e o jovem médico organizava suas roupas, divididas por cores e tamanhos, no canto do quarto grande, iluminado apenas por um pequeno lustre quadrado de papel pendurado no teto alto. O cômodo todo de madeira tinha uma cor agradável de um marrom claro, e seu chão de tatami amarelado por conta do tempo tinha a textura espessa e grossa. O vento lá fora rugia alto, fazendo as portas de bambu se debaterem. Kyungsoo cantava alguma música quando um barulho alto repercutiu por toda a casa, fazendo seus pelos se arrepiarem. 

O jovem se levantou rapidamente, olhando pelo quarto enquanto procurava por algo pesado o suficiente para pelo menos derrubar uma pessoa, quando novamente o mesmo barulho ecoou, deixando claro que algo ou alguém andava lá fora. Sem pensar muito, Do pegou o abajur florido da mesa e caminhou para a porta dos fundos, esperando que fosse apenas fruto da sua imaginação. 

Lentamente começou a girar a maçaneta fria e redonda, abrindo apenas uma fresta da porta, porém o suficiente para ver um gato gordo e peludo raspando na porta, querendo entrar. Kyungsoo deu um suspiro com a mão pequena sobre o peito e riu sozinho. 

— Você quer entrar, senhor gato? — perguntou abrindo a porta. 

O gato branco, grande e gordo, com uma única mancha marrom em sua orelha direita, tinha olhos pequenos que o encaravam de volta e um bigode longo e fino que se movia com seu andar lento e desajeitado para dentro da casa. Em poucos segundos, ele se acomodou em cima do _futon_ branco disposto no meio do quarto. 

— Vejo que já se fez em casa — comentou Do, dando um risada e se aproximando do outro que pouco ligou para o ser humano que falava. 

(...) 

O sol quente e aconchegante entrava tímido pela pequena fresta aberta da janela quadrada de madeira no meio do quarto, Kyungsoo respirava fundo, resmungando alguma coisa. O cantar dos insetos se misturava com as risadas altas das crianças que brincavam lá fora. Do se remexeu no _futon_ macio e limpou os olhos com a palma da mão. Enquanto se espreguiçava, uma pata macia e rechonchuda batia em seu rosto, tentando de alguma forma acordar aquele ser humano preguiçoso. 

— Ok, ok. Eu já entendi que está na hora de levantar — murmurou se levantando. 

O cômodo vazio tinha um aroma único de grama molhada e jasmim, um cheiro que conseguia consolar qualquer coração machucado. Mesmo que as coisas fossem difíceis, o ar mais leve e gracioso conseguiria levar embora suas preocupações que, de alguma forma, vieram junto com ele de Tóquio. 

Seus passos lentos por conta do sono se contrastavam com o ranger da madeira velha e escura do chão do corredor. Os raios quentes penetravam pela fina camada do papel de arroz, entrando no lugar e acariciando sua pele branca. A porta leve de correr abriu sem muito esforço mostrando um gramado enorme com todos os tipos de flores: cravos, margaridas, jasmim, gérberas e pequenas flores arroxeadas que se deleitavam com o calor aconchegante da enorme estrela fixa no céu. 

Do respirou fundo, trazendo com ele todos os cheiros que flutuavam por ali. O jovem permaneceu de olhos fechados por um tempo, apenas sentindo o vento acariciar os fios pretos de seu cabelo bagunçado. Ao abrir os olhos, deu de encontro com um par de olhos amendoados e brilhantes encarando-o. Jongin, parado do outro lado do morro, sorria alegremente para o médico, enquanto carregava alguma criança nas costas e outra que, pendurada em seu braço, balançava, rindo com a brincadeira do mais velho. 

— Eles parecem estar se divertindo — sussurrou para si. 

Um miado preguiçoso veio em resposta para seu comentário, sentado ao seu lado o gato rechonchudo da outra noite anterior encarava o horizonte como se concordasse com aquele humano estranho. 

— Bom dia, senhor Kyungsoo! — exclamou uma voz mais velha vindo a seu encontro. 

— Senhor Yamato, bom dia. 

— Vejo que você conheceu o nosso velho Muta — comentou Miyazato, agachando-se para acariciar o animal que ronronava para o outro. 

— Ele apareceu ontem em minha porta no meio da chuva — respondeu Do arrumando os óculos. 

— Aqui no nosso bairro ele é conhecido como o guia do Deus da montanha. Por isso, à noite, ele visita as casas procurando por algum espírito ou algo assim. 

— Deus da montanha? — perguntou o mais novo, arqueando a sobrancelha e agachando-se para acariciar Muta. 

— Isso é só uma história que contamos aqui — disse dando uma risada calorosa. — O senhor não precisa se preocupar. 

Do olhou melhor para o gato redondo à sua frente e deu um sorriso, seu pelo macio fazia cócegas em sua mão e seu miado o lembrava de seus momentos no templo com seu avô. Tudo estava tão nítido em sua mente que parecia estar dentro daquele sonho. O menor respirou fundo e se levantou, fazendo Yamato levantar a cabeça em sua direção. 

— Ontem à noite eu ouvi algo estranho — comentou Kyungsoo, encostando na parede gelada e áspera do lugar. — Acredito que deve ter ratos no sótão. 

— Ratos? — Questionou o senhor de meia idade se levantando. — Nunca vi ratos nesta casa. 

O jovem médico balançou a cabeça confirmando, ao mesmo tempo que via Muta sumindo na imensidão da floresta verde e calma. 

— Ok, irei pedir para que Jongin olhe melhor. 

Miyazato deu um sorriso de lado e caminhou em direção ao neto que, ainda feliz, brincava com as crianças pequenas. Do seguia os passos lentos do mais velho com os olhos de jabuticabas atentos. O pequeno poderia negar o quanto quisesse, porém era incrível como o sol alumiava o outro, parecia que a estrela gigante amarela do céu existia apenas para Kim Jongin. 

Não demorou muito para que uma reclamação alta de uma das crianças ecoasse pelas montanhas fazendo alguns pássaros voarem para longe dali. 

— Mas eu quero brincar com o tio Jongin! — exclamou a menor de todas as crianças, com seu cabelo castanho amarrado em duas chuquinhas e um vestido rosa arredondado. 

— Mei, agora o tio precisa ir combater alguns monstros dentro do castelo de um jovem príncipe — respondeu o mais alto, agachando-se para chegar na altura dos pequenos. — Depois que eu vencer esta luta, podemos brincar mais, tudo bem? 

Os menores deram um resmungo e concordaram com a cabeça, indo embora chutando as pedras que encontravam pelo caminho. Kim deu uma risada gostosa vendo toda a situação. Levantou-se, limpando a grama seca presa na calça de pano fino, despediu-se do avô e veio em direção ao médico que esperava ansioso na porta branca de madeira. 

— Vô disse que o cê precisa de ajuda, doutor — disse dando um sorriso de lado, ao mesmo tempo que limpava o suor do cabelo castanho liso. 

— Sim — respondeu Do, ajeitando seu pijama e entrando na casa. —, ontem a noite no sótão eu ouvi alguns barulhos estranhos. 

— Deve ser os espíritos querendo assombrar cê — brincou Kim, fazendo uma cara de assustado. 

— Eu não acredito que isso exista. Por que, ao invés de ficar falando bobagem, você não apenas faz o que eu pedi? — falou Kyungsoo fechando a cara. 

— Certo, certo. Doutor é um homem da ciência, não deve acreditar mesmo.

Kim Jongin ficou em silêncio por um tempo e murmurou algo. Sua voz agitada de antes se tornou mais baixa e tímida, como se o que ele tivesse acabado de falar fosse algo ruim ou proibido. Do mordeu o lábio inferior e abaixou a cabeça. Olhando para o chão de madeira velha, preparou-se para dizer algo. O pequeno não queria magoar os sentimentos do outro, mas estava tão acostumado a se manter distante das pessoas que as palavras mais frias apenas saiam da sua boca. 

— Eu não quis soar grosseiro, me desculpe — expressou, entrelaçando os dedos um no outro, enquanto passava o pé no chão, sentindo a textura grossa. 

— O cê não precisa pedir desculpa, eu que não deveria ficar falando bobagens. 

— Você não… Falou nenhuma bobagem. 

O menor mordeu o lábio novamente e levantou o rosto na direção do maior, que o olhava com uma expressão terna. Seus lábios rosados e destacados em seu rosto bronzeado rapidamente formaram um sorriso gentil e brilhante fazendo com que seus olhos castanhos sumissem aos poucos em uma linha. 

— Okay! — exclamou, endireitando a calça e caminhando rumo ao sótão. — Vamos pegar alguns monstros. 

Do deu uma risadinha baixa e sussurrou, balançando a cabeça: 

— Na verdade, Kim Jongin é o próprio sol. 

(...) 

O relógio redondo e verde pendurado na parede fazia um som monótono e se misturava com o barulho da água fervendo dentro da chaleira vermelha, que era observada pelo médico. Do, encostado na mesa de madeira grossa e resistente, respirava fundo, enquanto esperava por algum sinal de vida do mais novo, o qual, perdido em sua aventura no sótão, não falava nada fazia um bom tempo. Tempo esse o suficiente para que o outro pudesse tomar banho e se preparar para o dia de trabalho.

Ele respirou fundo de novo, dessa vez mais alto e devagar, esperando que Kim ouvisse sua reclamação e descesse de lá. Porém, no lugar de uma voz manhosa, um grito de agonia preencheu a casa, fazendo com que o pequeno saísse correndo em direção a escada de madeira longa e marrom dando de cara com Jongin que descia em meio aos prantos com a mão ensanguentada.

— Kim! O que aconteceu? — perguntou Kyungsoo, enrolando a palma da mão do outro com um pano e levando-o para o escritório, onde atendia seus pacientes. 

— Eu estava tirando alguns pedaços de madeira da parede, mas então os _susuwatari_ saíram em bando me assustando. Foi quando um prego mal colocado machucou minha mão — respondeu, falando rápido e sem pensar. 

Kyungsoo deu uma risada com os termos usados pelo outro e pegou o antisséptico no armário branco, passando no ferimento que, apesar de pequeno, sangrava, manchando o pano fino. 

— Esses _susuwatari_ são usados apenas para crianças não brincarem na sujeira — comentou, limpando a ferida. 

— Não doutor, essas bolinhas de fuligem existem de verdade! Tenho certeza que agora mesmo eles devem estar decidindo se vão embora ou não — confirmou Kim, fazendo uma careta. 

O médico arqueou a sobrancelha grossa e perguntou para o outro, medindo sua temperatura com a mão: 

— Por acaso você bateu a cabeça também? 

— Do Kyungsoo! — exclamou Jongin, enquanto fazia um bico. — Estou falando sério, não fique tirando uma com a minha cara.

Do deu um risada alta e, balançando a cabeça, pegou a gaze guardada no canto direito do armário pendurado na parede. 

— Então o renomado Dr. Kyungsoo consegue fazer brincadeiras? — questionou Kim, aproximando-se lentamente. 

O menor fechou a cara ao ouvir a sentença, enquanto se afastava do corpo grande do outro, que era iluminado pelos raios solares que adentravam o escritório, deixando o rastro da poeira que flutuava pela sala visível. 

Kim se movimentava devagar, dando um sorriso largo e brilhante. Sua cintura fina aproximava-se cada vez mais, fazendo o pequeno coração do outro bater rápido demais para seu gosto. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, sem saber direito o que fazer — na verdade, ele tinha algo em mente, mas não sabia se deveria ficar feliz por aquilo ou não. 

A respiração quente do maior chegava cada vez mais perto de seu rosto agora ruborizado, por conta do calor que subia pelo seu corpo e seguia em direção ao seu estômago. Quando sua respiração se tornou mais acelerada ao perceber a mão quente e grande de Jongin em seu rosto, com medo do que poderia acontecer depois daquilo, Do fechou ainda mais forte os olhos, porém, em segundos, uma risada desengonçada preencheu o cômodo abafado e claro, obrigando o outro a abri-los. 

— Finalmente o cê olhou para mim — disse Kim com um sorriso gentil no rosto que perto demais transmitia sua calidez. — O cê pensa demais nas coisas. 

— Se eu não pensar, quem vai pensar? 

— Sabe o cê fugiu de Tóquio, mas parece que não deixou para trás aquilo que lhe fez mal. 

— O que você acha que sabe sobre a minha vida, Kim Jongin? — perguntou, afastando-se. — Você não sabe nada de como a vida pode ser difícil, você é só um…

Do mordeu o lábio e ficou em silêncio, nada do que saísse de sua boca naquele momento seria algo bom ou menos dolorido. 

— Quando o doutor era pequeno acreditava na magia, por que agora seria diferente? 

— O que? — indagou, cerrando os punhos. — Olha — continuou, respirando fundo. —, eu era apenas uma criança. Eu tinha uma imaginação fertil, imaginava um grande ser peludo, conhecido como Totoro e brincava por aí com ele. 

— Mas Totoro é real! — exclamou Kim com a expressão mais séria que podia fazer. 

— Jongin, eu não tenho paciência, muito menos tempo, para ficar brincando com você. Tenho coisas mais importantes do que ficar andando e conversando com seres místicos!

Jongin respirou fundo e saiu apressado do lugar, seus passos duros ecoavam no corredor, contrastando-se com o chão de madeira velho. Do suspirou, encostando na escrivaninha. Ele não entendia o motivo para Jongin insistir tanto na magia ou nos seres protetores do lugar, como alguém poderia acreditar naquilo tudo? Milhões de pensamentos passaram por sua mente, quando foi interrompido por uma voz serena chamando-o lá fora. 

— Doutor, você pode atender minha mãe? — perguntou um homem com seus 40 anos e um cabelo longo e preto amarrado em um rabo de cavalo. — Ela não está se sentindo bem esses dias. 

_‘’Mais tarde eu lido com Kim, por agora eu deveria fazer meu trabalho’’_ pensou Do, pegando suas coisas e saindo apressado da casa. 

(...) 

Os dias se passavam sem muita novidade e sem muitas brigas na pequena província — também, como poderia ter brigas se nem Jongin o médico conseguia ver mais? Por incrível que pareça, os aldeões, em sua maior parte idosa, brotavam em seu gramado pedindo por uma consulta, conselhos, bênçãos, massagens e até um pouco de tempo para tomar um chá e fofocar sobre as traições que estavam acontecendo ali, Kyungsoo não via problemas em passar um tempo com as senhoras do clube de quinta, mas ter que andar por todo o bairro apenas contando com suas pernas exigia muito do pequeno. 

Do respirava fundo enquanto subia o morro íngreme do bairro, seu humor era parecido com o céu daquele dia: cheio de nuvens pesadas e carregadas prontas para descontarem seu estresse na primeira pessoa que passasse por ali. 

Seus pés doloridos reclamavam, pedindo por um descanso. O médico acostumado com os metrôs da cidade grande, teve a certeza naquele momento de que não estava preparado para cuidar de um bairro tão grande e idoso como aquele e, por um momento, ele desejou que pudesse ver algum rosto familiar — ou melhor dizendo, um carro familiar. Entretanto, como uma boa brincadeira do destino, os gigantes algodões cinzas do céu lhe deram uma chuva que caia sem preocupações. 

O jovem bufou e saiu correndo em direção ao pequeno santuário feito de madeira. Como um simples altar na beira da estrada, em seu centro uma pedra robusta na forma de Buda tinha seu corpo coberto por um pano vermelho grosso e, no chão, as oferendas pareciam frescas. 

— Espírito guardião, por favor me deixe compartilhar um pouco do seu abrigo — pediu Do juntando as mãos em direção a pedra sagrada e reverenciado. 

A chuva caia sem dar sinal de parar. Fria e constante, molhava carinhosamente a grama verde do lugar. Do agachado, passava as pontas dos dedos finos pelo mato que, acariciando-o, se remexia. O vento forte trazia com ele um cheiro gostoso de lavanda e terra molhada, fazendo-o se perder em suas lembranças e risadas com seu avô. Ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, o jovem não percebeu a aproximação de alguém que, parado e encarando-o, esperava que ele reagisse. O som de pingar no guarda chuva o acordou de seus sonhos, Do se levantou rápido demais. 

— Jongin! O que você está fazendo aqui? 

Kim olhava-o com uma expressão cabisbaixa. O maior não disse nenhuma palavra, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e entregou o guarda chuva preto para o médico que olhava sem entender tudo aquilo. Depois de entregue, saiu correndo em meio a tempestade, sumindo na imensidão do morro. 

(...) 

A casa larga e marrom pegava a maior parte da rua, seu teto amarelo de um material, que mais parecia uma palha, brilhava com o toque do sol em seu topo. Do, parado em frente a porta dos fundos, tentava decidir se apenas deixava o guarda chuva pesado ali ou conversava com o outro que tinha fugido dele dois dias atrás, entretanto, antes que pudesse decidir qual decisão seria a melhor, uma voz rouca o chamou para dentro e ofereceu-lhe um doce chá. 

Os corredores de madeira faziam o mesmo som que sua casa e as portas finas de madeira e folha de arroz tremiam com o vento forte lá fora. Eles andaram um pouco até chegar em uma sala aconchegante e florida. No canto dela, Muta dormia profundamente, perdido em seus sonhos. O teto, mais baixo que o seu, tinha um aspecto mais modesto, os pilares visíveis de madeira lutavam para manter tudo em seu devido lugar. 

— Sente, meu querido — disse Miya, ajeitando o cabelo e enchendo a xícara pequena de porcelana com desenhos azuis de hibiscos. —, que pena que Jongin, não está aqui — a senhora com a mesma expressão gentil do neto deu uma risadinha e se sentando no chão ao lado do outro continuou. — Ele só fala do cê o tempo todo. 

— Ele está trabalhando com o senhor Yamato? 

— Não, ele foi para a cidade grande conversar com os homens que compram nosso arroz. A colheita esse ano foi boa demais da conta. 

As paredes fizeram um barulho estranho chamando a atenção do outro, o qual, segurando a xícara quente perto do peito, tentava imaginar Kim no meio da multidão de pessoas, carros e barulhos que toda cidade grande poderia oferecer. O resultado, apesar de engraçado, parecia preocupá-lo. 

— Mas — falou Do, passando o dedo pela borda da chávena. — ele vai ficar bem em Tóquio? Digo, lá é muito perigoso e diferente daqui. 

A senhora de meia idade fez uma expressão confusa e respondeu, ajeitando o laço rosa do quimono azul claro:

— Jongin já morou em Tóquio por um bom tempo. Antes de seus pais morrerem em um acidente de carro vindo para cá, eles moravam lá e, depois que ele cresceu e saiu do ensino médio, voltou à cidade grande para poder estudar. Mas sabe… 

Ela parou por um tempo e pensou se realmente deveria continuar falando. 

— Ele é diferente das pessoas — comentou, abaixando a cabeça. — Mesmo que aqui no nosso bairro esteja lotado de pessoas velhas e tradicionais, eles conseguiram aceitar melhor quem Kim é de verdade. 

— Deve ter sido difícil para ele ter perdido os pais tão pequeno. 

— Minha filha era uma pessoa muito alegre, ela adorava andar pela floresta e conversar com os espíritos de lá — respondeu, dando uma gargalhada. 

O médico deu uma risada baixa e sorriu, era engraçado como ela lembrava seu filho. Agora o jovem sabia de onde vinha tanta paixão e alegria. 

— Sabe douto, eu sei como Jongin pode ser às vezes, mas ele é um bom menino — disse Miya, olhando para o porta retrato em cima da cômoda onde guardava com carinho uma foto de uma criança sorridente pulando na cama. 

— Eu sei, senhora Miyazato. Agora eu entendo como um sorriso dele pode fazer falta. 

(...) 

**Japão, Hongo,Tóquio, 2019**

As paredes do hospital da Universidade de Tóquio eram frias como o clima lá fora. Seu corredor silencioso, quase fantasmagórico, arrepiava os pelos da nuca de Do que, andando rápido, tentava chegar a tempo em seu escritório antes que alguém viesse atrás dele. Há pouco tempo, seu plantão na emergência do hospital o fizera se relacionar com outros colegas de trabalho. O jovem não se importava em conversar com as pessoas, entretanto, lidar com as brincadeiras deles não o deixavam confortável. 

Até que chegou em um ponto crítico e insuportável, as risadas altas e berrantes ecoavam em sua cabeça, fazendo-o sentir as mãos geladas e grossas tocando seu braço e jogando-o para todos os lados, como uma pequena bola de ping pong que pulava de um lado para o outro. Os xingamentos, estampados em seu rosto, ainda passavam na frente de seus olhos. 

_‘’Volte para seu país, seu mestiço de merda.’’_

_‘’O quê? Você se acha inteligente, mas não é, seu homosexual nojento.’’_

_‘’Você nunca será um de nós, seu merda.’’_

Seu coração batia rápido em seu peito, cada batimento era uma dor cada vez mais forte, as lágrimas que escorriam dolorosas em seu rosto deixavam um rastro por sua bochecha rosada. O que ele tinha feito para merecer tudo aquilo? O que ele precisava fazer para poder apenas viver em paz consigo mesmo? 

A sala vazia e sufocante ecoava o choro abafado do menor que agachado no chão duro de piso, tremia com as lembranças dos momentos passados por ele minutos atrás. Sua mão machucada sangrava, e suas pernas já bambas por conta da corrida cediam. Ele não sabia o que podia fazer para deixar tudo aquilo para trás, como poderia fugir de toda dor que a vida na cidade grande, preconceituosa e asfixiante podia causar. Como ele poderia trazer de volta toda a magia que contornava sua vida quando era pequeno? 

A resposta veio com um sopro carinhoso do vento, o qual, entrando pela fresta da janela de vidro meio aberta, carregou com ele a foto pendurada no quadro de avisos dele, uma foto de quando ele era realmente feliz, esta mesma foto que o fazia sempre seguir em frente, com ou sem magia. 

**Japão, Saitama, Tokorozawa, 2020**

As batidas fortes na porta de madeira acordaram o médico que, levantando assustado do _futon,_ correu para abri-lá. O som dela se abrindo ecoou pela casa, assim como o suspiro aliviado de Kyungsoo que, parado com o rosto inchado, sorria. Do outro lado da porta de correr estava Jongin, com um sorriso terno no rosto e o cabelo penteado para o lado, mas o sorriso não demorou muito para se transformar em uma expressão de apreensão. 

— Do, o cê teve um pesadelo? — perguntou acariciando o rosto vermelho do menor. — Seus olhos estão inchados. 

— Não, apenas tive uma lembrança ruim — respondeu, fechando os olhos e sentindo cada parte de seu corpo arrepiar com o toque aconchegante do outro. Ele poderia negar, mas apenas seu coração sabia o quanto Kim tinha feito falta em todas as semanas afastado. 

— Quando eu tenho pesadelos, peço para os espíritos da floresta levarem eles embora — contou Kim, dando um sorriso ainda maior cada vez mais brilhante. 

O menor respirou fundo. Como ele gostaria de abraçar o outro, de pedir que cuidasse dele e o amasse para o resto de suas vidas. Mas como ele poderia pedir isso a ele? Se há muito tempo parou de acreditar no amor, muito menos na magia a qual o jovem amava tanto. Entretanto, a pergunta que mais passava por sua mente era: se ele se entregasse, sairia machucado novamente? 

— Sabe, doutor — falou Jongin, abaixando a cabeça e tirando o pequeno de seus pensamentos. —, por esses dias eu fiquei pensando em como eu te irritei, queria pedir desculpa. 

— Você não precisa pedir desculpa, Kim, na verdade eu que deveria pedir perdão. Muitas coisas aconteceram e eu não sei bem como lidar com tudo isso. 

O vento soprou forte naquele momento, balançando as árvores e levantando as folhas secas que dançavam em espiral. As nuvens grandes e brancas deslizavam lentamente na imensidão azul que cobria todo o lugar. O cheiro de jasmim, assim como os raios quentes do sol, que emanava do corpo grande do maior tranquilizavam Do. 

— O que o cê acha de um passeio?! — exclamou Jongin, abrindo os braços e dando um pulo. — Cê está aqui há quase dois meses e não conheceu o meu lugar favorito. 

— Acho que seria bom sair um pouco da rotina — afirmou Do dando um sorriso envergonhado. 

Kim balançou a cabeça, concordando, ao mesmo tempo que passava a mão pelo cabelo castanho. Seus olhos amendoados e brilhantes se transformaram em linhas, deixando à mostra toda sua felicidade. 

— Então amanhã passo aqui para te buscar! — Gritou o mais novo, já descendo a escada de concreto. — Não esqueça de vestir algo confortável — continuou acenando e quase tropeçando. — E passar protetor solar para não se queimar. 

Do parado, encostado no batente da porta de madeira, acenava de volta enquanto dava uma risada baixinha. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não se sentia tão alegre assim, o que Kim Jongin tinha feito com ele? A resposta não viria tão fácil como ele pensava, mas talvez se ele se abrisse para o outro ela viria de alguma forma. 

— Será que eu também posso ser feliz? 

Se perguntou olhando para toda a imensidão que brilhava no horizonte, quando um miado preguiçoso ecoou pela casa, como se ele soubesse todas as respostas para sua pergunta.

(...) 

O dia estava ensolarado e alegre, com direito a pássaros cantantes e borboletas voando em direção às flores amarelas do jardim esbelto e verde. Podia-se escutar as águas dos riachos borbulhar com os peixes dançantes que nadavam pelo lugar. Do ao lado de Jongin ria com as piadas sem graça do maior. Sua camiseta preta de algodão grudava em sua costa molhada por conta do cansaço, suas pernas doíam e seu cabelo preto já encharcado de suor afirmava mais uma vez o quanto ele não estava preparado para aquela aventura na montanha. Mas, mesmo que tudo parecesse difícil ou complicado demais, apenas ao ouvir a risada desengonçada do outro, o médico superava até a pior picada de inseto do mundo. Já Kim, vestido com uma blusa de manga comprida rosa e um shorts bege, corria entre as árvores gigantescas e, assim como o sol, permanecia impecável. 

— Falta só mais um pouco, doutor. 

— Ainda bem — murmurou Do, limpando o suor da testa branca.

Os dois andaram mais alguns minutos, quando no horizonte uma colossal árvore chamou a atenção do menor. Seus olhos de jabuticabas brilharam e se arregalaram de alegria, era quase como se ele estivesse entrando dentro de uma máquina do tempo e se lembrando de todos os momentos que havia passado ali com seu avô. A canforeira enorme tinha galhos grossos e pesados, em seu centro, amarrado, havia um _shimenawa,_ deixando claro que ali vivia um espírito guardião da montanha, o qual, designado a proteger aquela aldeia, vagava pelos terrenos rochosos de Saitama. 

Ao seu lado, um pequeno santuário de madeira, já destruído por conta do tempo, rangia com o vento, batendo em suas paredes.

— Chegamos! — exclamou Kim, correndo para mais perto da árvore. — Aqui é o melhor lugar para relaxar ou pensar nas coisas. 

Kyungsoo deu um sorriso sincero e correu em direção ao outro que, sentado, tirava algo da bolsa. 

— O que é? — perguntou Do se aproximando. 

— Minha vovozinha disse para eu trazer estas frutas e comida, para oferecer aos espíritos guardiões — respondeu, arrumando toda a comida no altar do santuário.

— Quando eu era pequeno meu avô me trazia aqui, — comentou, sentando-se na grama molhada. — Ele me dizia que nós éramos protegidos pelos guardiões da montanha. 

O menor parou por um momento e engoliu em seco antes de continuar, no mesmo momento que olhava para as folhas amareladas das árvores. 

— Era incrível como ele me conhecia tão bem, como ele conseguia me aceitar e me fazer sentir que eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa. 

— Mas cê pode fazer qualquer coisa, doutor — enunciou Jongin, sentando-se ao seu lado. 

— Eu não acredito que eu possa, não mais. 

— Sabe, quando eu morava em Tóquio, as pessoas me olhavam estranho e caçoavam de mim apenas por eu ser quem eu sou — contou o maior, brincando com as flores caídas no chão. — Meus avôs sempre se esforçaram para que eu nunca desistisse de acreditar que a vida podia ser boa e que a magia dela estava dentro de cada um. 

Uma forte brisa soprou naquele momento, balançando as copas dos majestosos carvalhos espalhados pelo lugar. Kim sorria, ao mesmo tempo que admirava o outro sentado ao seu lado. Seu cabelo preto caindo sobre os olhos redondos e brilhantes, transmitia-lhe um sentimento de aconchego, e sua boca, em forma de coração, tornava-se vermelha com o vento batendo em seu rosto corado. O maior respirou fundo, desviando o olhar. Seu coração batia tão rápido dentro do seu peito que ele tinha a certeza de que o outro estava escutando suas batidas, Jongin não conseguia entender como um sentimento tão confuso poderia fazê-lo sentir uma necessidade tão grande em simplesmente envolver ele em seus braços e cuidar de todas as feridas abertas pelo tempo.

— Eu me lembro da última vez que vim aqui com meu avô, — disse o menor, levantando-se e limpando a terra do shorts. — Naquele dia estávamos brincando e ele me disse que gostaria de conhecer o grande Totoro. Claro que na época eu não entendia que ele era apenas fruto da minha imaginação. 

— Kyungsoo, não é apenas fruto da sua imaginação. 

— Eu não vou discutir isso com você novamente, Kim.

— Por que você não consegue apenas confiar em minha palavra? — indagou se levantando em um pulo. 

— Porque eu sei que magia não existe. 

— Mas claro que existe! — exclamou o mais alto, cruzando os braços. — Foi ela que me salvou naquele dia, foi ela que me acolheu e salvou minha vida. 

— Jongin, você sabe que isso não é verdade! 

— Eu vou mostrar para o cê, vou mostrar que existe sim um espírito guardião. 

— Isto é ridículo, Kim Jongin! 

O grito grosso do médico ecoou pela imensidão da floresta que, machucada com as palavras proferidas anteriormente, chacoalhou, levantando todas as folhas do chão e as jogando para o céu, o qual também ressentido se fechou, trazendo monstruosas nuvens para o bairro tranquilo. As gotas frias começaram a cair sem muita dificuldade trazendo com elas brilhantes relâmpagos que iluminavam toda a montanha. 

— Vamos sair daqui antes que piore! — exclamou Do puxando o braço gelado do outro. 

A chuva caía sem parar, suas gotas pesadas e grossas escorriam pelo rosto redondo de Do que gritava, pedindo que o mais alto voltasse para dentro da casa. O trovões faziam um barulho tão alto que os gritos desesperados dele sumiram em um piscar de olhos. 

A escuridão tinha tomado aquela floresta que, encharcada com a tempestade, era iluminada apenas pelo brilho prata dos raios pontudos.

Jongin, apressado, não escutava, ele andava rápido em direção a enorme árvore Canforeira que se erguia diante de seus olhos. Ele teria ido mais adiante se uma mão macia não tivesse parado-o, puxando-o para longe daquele lugar. 

— Kim Jongin! Eu disse para você voltar! — exclamou Kyungsoo, cobrindo o rosto com a mão para não se molhar. 

— Eu não vou voltar até que Totoro apareça para o cê — respondeu se soltando. — O cê vai ver que não é apenas algo da sua cabeça ou da minha. 

O menor respirou fundo e agarrou seu braço novamente e, em meio aos berros, chacoalhava o outro para que voltasse a seus sentidos:

— Chega, Jongin, eu não quero saber do Totoro. Você não entende o verdadeiro motivo de eu ter voltado, aquele lugar não queria uma pessoa como eu. — Aos poucos sua mão que apertava tão forte aquele braço gelado foi se soltando, restando apenas a culpa em sua voz. — O mundo não é tão bonito como você acha que é, o Totoro ou qualquer nome que ele tenha, não vai aparecer para te salvar. 

— Não, isso não é verdade. — O jovem médico não queria olhar, mas ele sabia que o outro estava chorando. Sua voz que antes era tão alegre agora se tornava falha e baixa. — Ele me salvou naquele dia. 

— Você não entende, Kim, seus pais morreram em um acidente e os policiais te encontraram. Toda essa magia que acha que existe, não existe. Esse ser celestial, não te salvou, ele é fruto da minha imaginação de criança. Ele nunca existiu. 

Era incrível como cada palavra dita por ele soava tão dolorido, era quase como uma facada lenta matando-o pouco a pouco. Como poderia estar fazendo aquilo com um jovem tão inocente e alegre como Jongin? Como sentenças tão duras simplesmente saiam da sua boca naquele momento. 

— Do — Aquela voz trêmula de antes parecia ter mudado, agora mais firme e sincera chamava por seu nome. —, posso não entender o que passou na cidade grande, mas para mim o cê faz mais que parte da nossa cidade e da minha vida. 

Sua mão longa e áspera, por conta dos calos que haviam surgido com o trabalho duro nos campos, acariciava as bochechas rosadas do outro, limpando as lágrimas que nem mesmo ele sabia que estavam saindo. 

— Eu posso ser apenas um menino da roça para o cê — continuou, aproximando seu rosto do dele. —, mas eu sei que dentro do seu coração, mesmo que seja por um pouco, o cê acredita. 

— Isso… É ridículo. 

Sua voz falhava ao tentar expressar o que sentia naquele momento. Do não conseguia apenas dizer que não acreditava em magia, porque não tinha como algo assim existir no meio de tanta maldade, não para ele pelo menos, não para uma pessoa que machucada pelo mundo via apenas a realidade dura e crua. 

— Kyungsoo, eu sei que tudo parece ser difícil. Mas, às vezes, se ocê acreditar em si mesmo, por apenas um momento, as coisas ruins podem ficar para trás. 

Do balançou a cabeça em negação, como ele poderia fazer isso? Deixar tudo para trás não era algo fácil, como começar a acreditar em si sendo que nem mesmo ele se entendia. 

Entretanto, perdido em seus pensamentos Kyungsoo não percebeu que Jongin adentrava a floresta novamente em meio à tempestade, até que um grito alto preencheu os ouvidos do menor, assustando-o. Ele sabia que aquela voz era do outro e sabia também que se ele continuasse fugindo e repreendendo tudo dentro de si, ele nunca sairia dali e alcançaria Kim Jongin. 

Então, cerrando os punhos, saiu em disparada procurando pelo jovem, por um momento lhe passou na mente uma vontade de ter sido menos sedentário para que pudesse correr mais rápido, porém aquilo não era o mais importante, ele precisava achá-lo logo antes que acontecesse algum desmoronamento, o qual, pela forte chuva, tornava-se comum nas montanhas da cidade. 

Em poucos minutos uma silhueta familiar no meio dos troncos espessos chamou sua atenção, andando rápido, Jongin se espremia pelos caminhos lamacentos e escorregadios. 

— Jongin! — gritou Kyungsoo, tentando chegar perto dele. — Por favor, pare e me escute. 

— Não, eu quero fazer o cê voltar a acreditar, Do. Eu quero ver seu sorriso, quero ouvir sua risada, quero poder ficar do seu lado. Porque, doutor, quando cê sorri, o mundo todo brilha. Tudo bem se esse sorriso não for para mim, mas — o maior parou por um instante e colocou a mão no peito, antes de continuar se virou para o outro, que já próximo o encarava com os olhos vermelhos e finalizou. —, por favor, acredite em mim, eu apenas quero que o cê seja feliz. 

— Kim… 

Porém, antes que Kyung pudesse finalizar sua sentença um rugido alto e rouco repercutiu por toda a floresta, balançando os galhos das árvores e fazendo Jongin escorregar na beirada do morro que, escondido por conta da escuridão engoliu quem ousasse passar por ali. Kim conseguiu apenas sentir uma mão macia e quente segurando a sua, antes que tudo ficasse escuro e silencioso. 

(...) 

Do se mexia com dificuldade, todo o seu corpo doía e seu braço dormente latejava.

_‘’O que acabou de acontecer?_ ’’, perguntava-se. 

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, enquanto sentia a grama molhada tocar seu rosto, o lugar lhe parecia familiar e o cheiro de flores o lembravam de sua casa. Mas como ele poderia estar em casa, sendo que o lugar em que estavam era um tanto afastado dali? 

O jovem olhou para o lado, deparando-se com Jongin deitado, apoiado em seu braço. Rapidamente se levantou, mediu seus batimentos e procurou por algum machucado visível. Depois de ter a certeza de que ele estava bem, olhou ao redor e, assustado com o que via, arregalou os olhos. 

Um tanto longe deles, um enorme ser peludo e gordo caminhava em direção à floresta. Sua pelagem cinza e macia se movia de acordo com seus passos. Ao seu lado, dois seres menores, mas idênticos ao maior, andavam rápido. Do não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, tudo não passava de um sonho ou o Totoro realmente estava ali na sua frente?

O menor balbuciava algo quando um miado preguiçoso repercutiu, fazendo tanto Totoro quanto Kyungsoo se virarem para o chamado. No meio do jardim de flores amarelas, Muta se espreguiçava e caminhava, indo em direção ao jovem médico que, ainda perplexo, acompanhava os passos lentos do animal com os olhos de jabuticaba. Não demorou para que ele chegasse perto e se esfregasse nele, Do deu um sorriso e passou a mão em seu pelo macio. O gato miou novamente e olhou para a lua que se erguia no horizonte. Kyungsoo, olhando para a mesma direção, deu um outro sorriso e acenou para o gigante guardião da floresta, que rugiu alto e abriu um largo sorriso antes de sair voando para a montanha, calma e serena. 

(...) 

Alguns pássaros cantavam, empoleirados no telhado de tijolos vermelhos da casa em cima do morro. O sol no topo do céu azul iluminava a mesa de madeira do médico mais conhecido da cidade. Do escrevia algo em seu caderno de anotações, quando percebeu pequenas flores amarelas sendo gentilmente colocadas na beirada do móvel. Ele abriu um sorriso e pegou uma, sua pétala macia e alaranjada tinha um cheiro doce e amigável.

— Obrigado, Mei, pelas flores.

— Doutor Do, você realmente viu o grande espírito da montanha? — questionou a menina de chuquinhas e um vestido rodado. 

Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha e olhou para o jardim de jasmim, no qual, sentado no centro, Jongin contava histórias para as pequenas crianças do bairro. 

— Sim, eu vi o majestoso Totoro. Por isso, pequena, nunca esqueça que a magia sempre está do seu lado — respondeu, dando um sorriso gentil e colocando a flor em seu cabelo castanho. 

Do Kyungsoo podia não conseguir explicar direito o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: ele pouco a pouco voltasse a acreditar em si mesmo a magia poderia alcançá-lo e levar com ela toda a dor que, em seu peito, ainda restava e, assim como os raios solares que alcançavam Kim Jongin, Do também iria alcançá-lo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter tirado um tempinho para ler a minha fanfic. 
> 
> Muito amor para o lindo fest <3


End file.
